Love Me, I Need It
by LittleBittyAbby
Summary: "It dawned on him that she doesn't know what happy feels like, or what it feels to be safe or loved. She just knows what sad feels like, and hurt, and hated. But in only the twenty four hours that he's actually seen her out of school, he can tell that she's special. She's more than the broken girl everyone sees. And he's going to fix what he can. He has to." Spencer/Toby
1. The Beginning

_So first, the Taylor Swift One Shot Collection is going on hiatus. Probably until summer. But in return I have about five stories I've started. I will not post them all at once. One of them will not be posted until all the chapters are done._

xxx

"Spencer Hastings has been bullied and friendless since she can remember. Toby Cavanaugh gets a better look into her messed up personal life, and for once, maybe Spencer has some hope. Can he save her from her family, as well as herself?"

xxx

Students snickered as the new rumor went around about Spencer. She could still hear Alison's words from across the hall, _"I hear she still wets her bed at night."_

She had rolled her eyes, they were seniors, and fifth graders. But she was used to it, ever since kindergarten she had been an outsider. In school and at home, Melissa, her older sister, had stole any attention she ever got.

Spencer saw Aria and Alison laughing at something really funny, probably about her. Maybe her hair was equal on each shoulder, or she wore the same shirt they "spilled" their lunch on three weeks ago. When she sat her stuff down at her desk in AP Biology, Caleb, who was dating Hanna, Alison's twin sister, pushed all her stuff off her desk.

She clenched her teeth as she heard Emily, Noel, and Toby laughing at him. They were the jocks of the school, the collaborated with Alison to make her life miserable.

"Nice one Rivers." Noel yelled. "Maybe you should push her next."

Spencer hid her face from everyone, _you're so weak. _She thought to herself, _and stupid. Just die, nobody will care. They'd probably celebrate. _She wiped the tears that had fallen down her cheeks.

xxx

Toby watched Spencer, he knew she tried to hide her emotions, but he saw right through her. He was knew to school in the middle of sophomore year and for whatever reason he joined in on the torture Spencer Hastings had gone through.

He'd never done anything, but he laughed at her, and he'd point at her. But why? He didn't know. "Stop crushing on her Cavanaugh." Caleb spoke. "That's the third time this week I've seen you starring at her. She's just a stupid slut."

"How do you know?" Toby asked, "What has she done?"

"Well, rumor has it she slept with the debate team. _All _of them." Caleb shrugged. "Why are you so worried about her? Do you actually like her?"

"No." Toby shook his head. "But why are people so vicious to her?"

"I dare you to find out." Caleb smirked. "Make her fall in love with you, then kick drop her better than David Beckham."

"I don't think he was a goalie, Caleb." Toby laughed.

"I think Caleb has a great idea. And when she reveals all her secrets, you tell the whole school." Emily joined in.

"What happens if I don't?" Toby tested.

"You owe us all fifty dollars. If you do it, we all owe you fifty dollars." Noel betted.

"Deal." Toby agreed.

xxx

"Spencer!" Toby called after school.

She looked back confused, no one had ever called her by her actual name since middle school, _skank, whore, slut, lesbo, flatty, fatty, geek, nerdy, stupid, idiot, _and the list goes on.

"Wha-what?" She questioned hesitantly.

"I heard you were smart, and I'm failing French." Toby told her.

Spencer nodded, "Okay…" she replied in a small voice. Toby didn't think he'd ever heard it before.

"Can you tutor me?" He asked.

Spencer hesitated. This can go two ways, if she says no, he'll hate her even more and make her life more miserable, and if she yes he can create some stupid rumor about her personal life.

She'll go with the second option, "Yeah, sure." She shrugs, again in a small voice.

Toby smiled at her, "Great, I'll meet you at your place at three. Is that okay?"

Spencer nods and gives him her address.

"Hooking up with someone, _slut_?" A guy questioned.

Spencer looked at him then walked away, covering her face with her hair.

xxx

She found herself in her bathroom. She had to hurry, Toby would be at her house in fifteen minutes. She grabbed the pencil sharpener from her back and took the razor out. She pulled up her sleeves and looked at her scar-covered arm.

She felt hot tears trickle down her face as she added new ones. She was so tired. She didn't even know why she tried anymore. She hadn't had a hug since she could remember, she didn't think she ever got "I love you" said to her, she was alone.

She cleaned herself up and changed into sweats and a long sleeved shirt. She also she decided she needed go for a run later. She was back up to ninety pounds.

Spencer had just finished putting her hair into a quick pony-tail when she heard a knock on her door. She ran down her stairs and opened the door.

Toby was surprised to see Spencer's attire. He didn't know why, but she looked different with her hair up and in sweats. "Hey." He smiled.

"Uh, hi." Spencer spoke, louder than she spoke at school. She moved aside so he could walk in. "So what did you need help with."

"Uh, Français." Toby replied. "Just with fluency and stuff."

"pouvez-vous comprendre cela?" Spencer talked, Toby nearly collapsed, it turned him on hearing her talking in French. "Je prends ça comme un pas."

"What?" Toby asked, flabbergasted.

"I asked if you could understand this, then I'll take that as a no." She told him. "We have work to do."

Toby was surprised by her assertiveness. She was a completely different person now. He only knew the quiet girl that kept to herself so she wouldn't get it any worse than she had.

xxx

He got her to smirk, but the atmosphere changed when her father came home.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked.

"Oh, Spencer is just tutoring me." He told him.

He scoffed, "Tutoring? You're better off being tutored by a skunk. But I guess Spencer kind of resembles one."

He watched as Spencer continued writing a lesson for him. "She's very smart."

"In what world?" He laughed. "But it's time for you to leave."

Toby nodded walking out, but he didn't leave. He peered in the door since it was mostly made of clear glass.

What he saw broke his heart. Her father's face was red as he pointed at her, yelling at her. Spencer starred at her father, taking in what he was calling her.

Toby left before things got bad though. Peter grabbed Spencer by the hair and pulled her up. He threw her on the ground, again by her hair. "You're worthless." He seethed before kicking her.

When he finished Spencer limped upstairs. She couldn't do this anymore. She was done. With school, with her family, with everything. She felt tear after tear race down her bruised face. She grabbed the same razor as before and started ruining every inch of her skin. She started at her feet and made her way up.

Before she knew it, she was cutting her cheeks. All she saw was red, but she still felt the energy in her. Her dad had left about five minutes she went to her room.

xxx

Toby was home for about an hour before he realized he left his phone at Spencer's house. He drove back and walked in the already open door. "Spencer?" he called.

He felt an eerie silence, and decided to check on her. Something told him to. "Spencer?" He called again.

He checked all the rooms downstairs. When he went up he heard sobbing from the bathroom. When he opened it up he was stunned, "Oh God Spencer." He whispered. She was covered in blood.

He turned on the shower and since she was already naked from slicing every inch of her body, he just picked her up and put her in. She screamed as the water seeped into all her wounds. "No!" She yelled at him. "No! You're a monster!"

Toby shook his head, trying to control his tears, it looked like someone had been murdered by the amount of blood in the bathroom. "It's okay."

"Why? Why would you save me?" She yelled at him pushing him away.

He grabbed her hands, "Stop." He choked on his words. "God, I'm sorry." He told her. He didn't care about his clothes, and he pulled into a hug. When he released her he took his shirt and pants off, but kept his boxers on and stepped into the shower.

He wrapped his arms around her again as she sobbed into his chest. Her bleeding had gone way down by now, and it was just washing the excess blood. "I'll be back. Where do you keep you towels."

"Top cabinet to the right." She replied.

Toby nodded and got out. He grabbed a towel for himself and out it around his waist, and one for her. When he came back she had shut the water off, but was still in the shower.

"Are you still bleeding?" He asked.

"No." She whispered. Toby unfolded the towel as she stepped into it. He wrapped it around her body and lifted her.

"Is there anything I can change into while my clothes get washed?" He questioned.

"You can where my dad's t-shirts. He has some running shorts too." She told him.

Toby nodded and went to go change.

xxx

It was the next day when Toby came to a decision. He could help Spencer, or he could pretend it never happened. He stayed the night to watch her, but went home in the morning.

When he got to school he saw people throwing Spencer around like she was a rag doll. His heart broke at the sight of the situation, no wonder she hated her life.

"Hey Toby." Emily and Noel and up to him, "Caleb's sick again so it's just us three."

"I can't do it anymore." He replied. "I give up. Spencer's life is absolutely awful."

Emily frowned, but Noel smiled, "Well, now you owe us all fifty dollars."

"That's fine, but I'm not going to play with Spencer. Why do people bully her anyway?"

"Nobody really knows. It started with Alison, but I don't think Alison even knows." Emily shrugged.

"We should do something." Toby suggested.

"You can. But we don't have time for her. She's worthless." Noel reminded him.

"Noel's right. Why save her now? She's a big girl. She can handle it herself." Emily agreed walking away with Noel.

Toby rolled his eyes and stomped over to the Alison, Aria, and Hanna, "Stop."

"Stop what?" Alison scoffed.

"Bullying Spencer." He accused.

"Spencer? I don't know a Spencer. But I do know a worthless, fat, slutty, piece of shit." Alison laughed, Hanna and Aria giggled too.

Toby rolled his eyes, "Putting her down just to make yourself feel better doesn't make you cool, Alison. It makes you look like you have no life. And if you think it'll get you places, think again."

"You never confronted me before, Cavanaugh. Why now? Did you hook up with her?"

"Do whatever you want. But there are harassment laws, and it'll get ass thrown in jail. As well as your asses too." He told the three girls.

xxx

After school Toby went over to Spencer's again.

"I didn't think you'd come back." Spencer told him. "Why?"

"Because I felt like I needed to." Toby shrugged. "Tell me about yourself."

"You haven't heard all about my life in that halls? That I'm stupid and fat and ugly? That I sleep with everyone?"

"I don't believe them." Toby replied, "I want your story from your mouth."

"Well I was born on April 11th 1996, I have a sister Melissa, and my mom died about three days after my birth from unknown reasons. My sister and dad blame me for her death so he took care of me until I started kindergarten. Which is when Alison started bullying me since I didn't have a mom and I was thinner than most kindergarteners. When I was in second grade a couple of girls shaved my head, and in fourth grade they pushed me off a slide. Then everyone just kind of started bullying me, even people who didn't know me," Spencer finished. "And twelve years later I'm still being bullied. The hug you gave me yesterday? It's the only one I've ever had. That I can remember.

Toby's breath hitched, _that can't be true, it isn't true. _"Spencer…"

"And you're the only person besides the teachers that call me by my actual name." Spencer could hear her voice crack. "My dad doesn't even call me Spencer."

Toby couldn't help but wrap his arms around her. It dawned on him that she doesn't know what happy feels like, or what it feels to be safe or loved. She just knows what sad feels like, and hurt, and hated. But in only the twenty four hours that he's actually seen her out of school, he can tell that she's special. She's more than the broken girl everyone sees. And he's going to fix what he can. He has to.

xxx

_Yeah, yeah. I know it's been an awfully long time. But I finished a paper that I've been working on since October. So now I have more time. Anyway, so I watched Cyberbully, and we just finished are bullying/suicide/depression unit in health and this was born._

_Fun fact: Last year I almost started this really sad story but then thought it was way too graphic and deleted it._

_Also, don't know how often I'll update, but shouldn't be too far apart, and it probably won't be every week. But since I'm on Winter Break I might update one or two times._

_Please review, the more you review, the more I'm pressured to update._


	2. A Reason to Smile

_I'm excited to see where this story goes. But I've already decided it won't be very long. One, because the chapters are longer and two, it moves kind of fast._

_I also have not decided whether or not it ends happy or sad, I'm really leaning towards sad because too many stories end happy. It's a change._

xxx

Spencer and Toby had fallen asleep on the couch. Spencer had cried in his arms for an hour before she fell asleep, and Toby wanted to make sure she was okay and ended up falling asleep.

They jolted awake when they heard the door slam. Spencer saw her sister with her eyebrows raised, "You finally found someone who wants to be in the same room as you? How much did you pay him?"

Spencer gulped, "I didn't pay him anything."

"How much did _it _pay you? Or did you hit your head?" Melissa asked Toby.

"_Spencer _didn't pay me anything. And my head is perfectly fine." Toby replied coldly. He grabbed Spencer's hand, "You're coming with me."

"Take her. Then you'll know how awful she is." Melissa told him.

Toby glared at her and walked out the door with Spencer, "Where are we going?" She asked quietly.

"You're coming home with me, and you're not coming back here." He told her. "God, you deserve so much more."

"But people will see us, and they'll start making fun of you. Please, I know how this goes." Spencer insisted.

"No, Spencer, I can hold my own—"

"And I can't?" She snapped. "Just because you think I'm weak? I've been dealing with this for my whole life. I'm pretty sure I can handle it."

"You almost killed yourself!" He shot back.

"What harm would it have done? Huh? Who would be sad?"

"I would!"

"And who else?" She questioned, her voice cracking. "It's for the greater good."

"No, it's not. Believe me, please Spencer." He pleaded.

Spencer sighed, "Fine."

Toby smiled, "Great! C'mon, I have homework."

xxx

"Se concentrer sur français, vous avez dit que vous êtes à défaut." Spencer commanded,

"Je ne peux pas se concentrer quand vous parlez français." Toby replied.

Spencer looked up at Toby, "What?"

"I said—"

"I know what you said." Spencer told him. "Just focus."

"You know, it's a compliment." Toby smiled.

"What's the catch?"

"What do you mean? It's a compliment, there is no catch." Toby asked, it was when she went back to work when he realized what she meant. It made his heart drop. She lived in a cruel world with nowhere to escape. In her world she had more insults thrown at her than hairs on her head, she got shoved more than hugged, and the only saliva exchanged is when people spat on her instead of kissed her.

"How long are you keeping me here?" Spencer asked.

"Until things get better." Toby replied.

"We'll be dead by then." Spencer shot back, "Be realistic."

"No, we won't." Toby told her. "Be optimistic."

"Why don't you try my life for a day. Then try to be optimistic." Spencer scoffed, "Being optimistic is having hope, I lost all hope six years ago."

Toby frowned, "Why?"

"Why? Because hope breeds eternal misery. And what do I have to hope for? I have a few more months until I'm gone."

"You could hope for a friend."

"I've done that, still don't have any." She sighed. "Nice try though."

"A better day?"

"They just keep getting worse." Spencer smirked, "But you make them a little better. I heard what you said to Alison earlier."

Toby grinned, "I'm glad that I helped."

xxx

"Favorite color?' Toby asked, they had been playing twenty questions. So far he learned Spencer's favorite food is broccoli cheddar soup, her favorite book is Catcher in the Rye, she hates Romeo and Juliet, and if she could change one thing, it'd be that her mother never died.

"Light green." Spencer answered she learned that he's super close with his mother, he hates peas, his favorite color is blue, he prefers hot chocolate over coffee, and his favorite book is Catcher in the Rye, as well. "What would you change in the world?"

"I'd change the cruel people, I'd give them a taste of their own medicine." He replied, thinking about Alison in Spencer's shoes.

"I wouldn't. Even if they're the meanest person in the world, no deserves what I get." Spencer sighed, "I know that's what you're talking about."

"Neither do you, Spencer." He told her, lifting his head, they were lying on his bed at opposite ends.

"Yes I do. I killed my mother. If I was never born, she'd be alive."

"Don't say that." Toby snapped, "You've survived twelve years of hell, please don't say that."

"Can I ask you something?" Spencer questioned.

"Anything."

"Why did you start talking to me? There are a bunch of other tutors. Why me?" Spencer asked.

Toby gulped, "You have to listen to the whole story, okay?"

Spencer nodded, "I will."

"It was when Caleb pushed all your stuff off the desk. I watched your reaction, and Caleb caught me. Noel, Caleb, and Emily all dared me to get close with you, and then give away all your secrets, and I went with it. But once I saw the _real _you, I knew I couldn't do it anymore." Toby sighed, "So I told Noel and Emily, and they just walked away. I just _knew _I couldn't do that. You're too innocent for that."

Toby waited for her to scream, and call him an asshole, but what she said surprised him.

"You risked all your friends for me? Why?" Spencer replied with tears in her eyes.

"You're not mad?"

"I can't be mad. If I do, I'll lose my only… acquaintance. And it's more than I've ever had on my side."

"Can I ask you two things?"

"Go for it."

"Why don't you ever say my name?" Toby asked.

Spencer shrugged, "Am I allowed to?"

Toby scrunched his eyebrows, "Why wouldn't you be?"

"No one else lets me say their name. They say it sounds like a sin coming out of my mouth. Or I say it wrong and they make fun of me." Spencer reasoned.

"I won't make fun of you, you're allowed to say my name."

"Okay… Toby." Spencer smirked.

"My second question, why don't you smile?"

"What is there to smile at?" Spencer questioned.

Toby sat up and pulled Spencer up as well, "That you have a friend now." When Spencer finally smiled, Toby cheered, even making her laugh.

He listened very carefully, she had the most beautiful laugh, and the softest, angelic, laugh. He wanted to capture it and replay it all day. _I got Spencer Hastings to laugh. I GOT SPENCER HASTINGS TO LAUGH!_

"I have something to live for now." Spencer realized. "It feels nice."

xxx

A few weeks had passed, people had looked at Toby weird, but nonetheless didn't do anything to him. But Spencer wasn't so lucky. Aria, being Toby's ex-girlfriend had gotten Alison to tell the whole school that she saw Spencer multiple times at the abortion clinic.

Spencer had gone back home, much to Toby's dismay, but she told him her dad would have a fit. And he did, he had beaten her until she was numb, or was she unconscious?

Toby had also got Spencer to stop hurting herself. He was proud of her, she had also gained a little bit of confidence, and started wearing her hair up sometimes, instead of down all the time.

He had also grew feelings for her, the more he got to know her, the more he wanted to fix her.

"Hey Spence." He smiled.

"Toby." She sighed, opening her locker.

"What's wrong?" He asked, spinning her around.

"Aria, Alison, Hanna, Emily, Noel—"

"I get it." Toby interrupted, "What did they do this time?"

Spencer held tears back, "It doesn't matter."

"Spencer, it does. It hurts to see you hurt."

"Please, just let it go. I'll see you after school."

"Fine." Toby gave him. He watched as she walked down the hall, being pushed and shoved along the way. "I love you." He whispered.

After school Spencer smiled, "Hey Tobes." She walked up to the door of Toby's truck.

"Do you need a ride?"

"No, today's my mom's birthday, so I have to get home, then I'll probably want to be alone."

Toby nodded, knowing what that meant, "Good luck, Spence."

"I'll see you later, Toby."

Toby grinned, "See ya."

xxx

Spencer took a deep breath before walking into her house. When she walked in, she saw her dad drinking some kind of alcohol, "Hey dad."

"It's 'bout time you come home, I've been waiting for you." He grinned evilly. "I have a lot planned for today."

Spencer internally begged for him to stop, but it was useless since she didn't have to guts to actually beg. "Um…"

"Don't talk. Make this easier and take you clothes off." He smirked, "Or I'll take them off for you."

Following her father's instructions, she carefully set her clothes on the ground. "I don't know where you got your genes. You are one ugly piece of shit."

Spencer didn't try to stop tears flowing from her eyes, he watched as her dad stepped closer to her. "Please." She choked out. "Don't."

"Oh darling…" He started, Spencer had always hated when he called her that, "Haven't you learned not to say anything?"

He violently grabbed her arm and dragged her over to the stove, "I'll have to punish you now."

Spencer thought he'd put her hand on the burning stove, but her shoved the back of her face down. Spencer screamed in pain as her face burned.

xxx

Toby was worried about Spencer, well, more than usual anyway. He knew she had a hard life, and her father blames her for her mother's death on a regular basis. He can't imagine what happens to her on her birth, today.

He heard his phone ringing on his nightstand, _Spencer._

"Hello?" Toby asked.

_"Toby?" _Spencer cried.

"Yeah Spencer?" He asked again panicking.

_"Can I come over? Please?" _She begged, _"I need you."_

"Of course. Do you need me to pick you up?"

_"No. I'll be there soon."_

"Okay." Toby agreed.

Like Spencer said, she showed up five minutes later, with tears and a big red mark on her face.

"What happened?" He asked.

"My dad." She sobbed. "He had the stove on, and he shoved my face on it."

"Are you okay? Did he do anything else?"

Spencer nodded, "I always thought he had a line. One that he's never _ever _cross."

"Spencer, what did he do?"

Spencer shook her head, "He took everything I had left."

The words sunk into Toby. He felt his heart stop, and his stomach drop. He felt like the wind got knocked out of him. He pulled Spencer into his arms and held her tight, almost too tight.

"You're staying here. At least for now."

Spencer nodded. "What am I going to do Toby?"

"You're going to stay with me for as long as possible. I'll keep you safe."

"Thank you." She whispered.

Toby nodded and held her tighter. "I'm so sorry."

"Toby." She wheezed from his grasp. "You're squeezing my face. And my air supply."

Toby chuckled, "You're cute. But I have to have something to ease the pain."

xxx

Spencer had fallen asleep a while ago, Toby had stayed up to watch her. He sighed, and pushed hair from her face. She was sleeping on her side on his bed. They had disinfected the burn, but some burn cream on it, and put a cold and wet cloth on it.

She had also taken a shower, and was now wearing one of his shirts. Toby put his comforter over her small body, and turned off his light.

He grabbed a blanket from the end of his bed and threw it over himself and slept on a chair with an ottoman.

Toby hadn't been asleep for long when he started hearing his name, "Toby!" Spencer whispered.

Toby squinted, "Hmm?"

"I had a nightmare." She admitted, looking down, "Can you sleep with me?" Realizing what she said, Spencer blushed, "I mean—"

"I know what you mean." Toby smiled, "Bring the comforter over here."

Spencer nodded and grabbed his comforter, bringing it over to the long chair Toby was laying on, crawling next to him.

Although they were sitting next to each other, they had their legs intertwined, and Spencer's head was on his shoulder. Unconsciously their hands and intertwined.

"I feel like the Phantom of the Opera without his mask." Spencer joked.

"You're much prettier than him." Toby teased.

"No I'm not." Spencer disagreed.

"Yes, you are." He told her.

"Name three ways."

"Well, for one, you don't have psycho eyes, two, you have a full head of hair, and three you look much better without a mask."

"The Phantom did have a full head of hair. With his mask on anyway." Spencer corrected.

"Well I'd have to watch it again someday. It's probably in my parents' bedroom."

"You have it?!" Spencer exclaimed, sitting up. "Can we watch it? Which year do you have."

"2004."

"That's my favorite! Can we _please _watch it?!"

Toby grinned, seeing her so excited, "Of course."

xxx

They had both fallen asleep again about halfway through the movie. Somehow they had both shifted on their sides, so Spencer's back was towards Toby. He had put his arm around and scooted her closer to him.

Sometime in their sleep, Spencer had switched sides, and buried her head into Toby's chest.

"Hey Tob—" His mother called, but she came upon seeing the two snuggled. As she walked closer, Marion saw the burn mark on her face, and the rest of the scars on her arms, neck and face.

She decided not to bring police into this until she talked to both of them. _Poor girl. _She was about to leave when she saw Spencer squirming, and whimpering.

She knew her son was a heavy sleeper, as he didn't budge. "Sweetheart." She shook Spencer lightly, "Wake up."

Spencer shot up, crying and sweating, "Wha-what?"

"It's okay." Marion comforted, "You're safe." But Marion didn't know that. She didn't know that when she went to school she was harassed by everyone, even some of the staff. She didn't know that her own home had caused her just as much grief as school did. She didn't know her son had saved her, and will save her over and over again.

But she will. Soon. And she will fight like hell to keep her safe.

xxx

_Should I change the rating? It's kind of graphic. Eh, "suitable for teens above 13." Anyway, now that Marion's involved… I'm not sure. _

_Fun Fact: I'm physically not able to play the flute. My lip is not straight, (I have what's called a "teardrop lip." Look it up) So the air doesn't blow into the opening of the flute._

_And as of today, (actually 12/30/14. I wrote this a day after the first chapter) I have contacts! I ditched my stupid glasses. (Which I'm sure I'll use quite a bit more)_


	3. The Last Time

_I'm a bit obsessed with writing this story. That's a good thing… Right? Anyway, this chapter is mostly about Spencer and Toby dealing with Marion. They will kiss sometime in this story, I'm not sure when._

_I decided the ending, it will be sad, but nobody will die. It will end on a cliffhanger type thing, which is kind of mean since I'm not sure if there's going to be a sequel. _

_Do you guys say often like of-ten, of-den, or of-en. I say of-den, but Oregonians mostly say of-en._

_P.S. Sorry for the delay, getting ready for finals is very stressful with all the, "if you do not pass finals you cannot pass the class. You fail. And you'll have to make it up your senior year and colleges yada yada yada."_

xxx

Spencer had gone to take a shower a few minutes after she woke up, and in that time Toby had waken.

"What's going on with that girl?" She asked once she saw his eyes flutter open.

"Spencer?" He asked. "Where is she? You didn't send her home did you?"

"With that on her face?" Marion scoffed, "No. I'm not stupid."

"She… Has a really hard life." Toby gulped.

"Toby…" She warned.

"Do you remember, about a week after we moved in, I told you about _the girl_?"

"Yeah, how everyone gangs up on her and treats her like a piece of crap?" Marion replied, "She's not that girl, is she?"

Toby nodded, "Yeah."

"Toby." Marion gasped. "We need to do something."

"I have to tell you something, but it never leaves this room, okay?"

"I can't promise that."

"Mom, I need you to understand, she had absolutely _nobody _on her side."

"She has you."

"Mom…"

"Okay, okay… I'm listening."

"A few weeks ago, something happened. And I can't tell you, but I just remember you saying that when I see something like that, to help that person, get them better. So I held her in my arms. I had only learned her first name, but I needed to fix her." Toby told his mother. "The next day, she told me it was probably the only hug she'd ever gotten. Her dad doesn't call her by her name, and she doesn't remember anyone saying that they loved her."

Marion sniffed, wiping her tears away, "You're such a good boy, Toby. Please, just, _keep her._ She needs you."

"Her mother died due to complications after she was born. Her sister and father blame her. Even eighteen years later. They hate her, mom."

"Who did that to her face?"

"Her dad." Toby confessed softly. "Along with _other _things." He added, even softer.

But Marion heard it all. "Toby we need—"

"Umm. Hey." Spencer came in awkwardly sitting on the bed, Marion was sitting on the ottoman. "Thank you, for letting me use your shower."

"No problem." Marion smiled. She got up and touched around of Spencer's swollen face, "This needs some ointment. I'll be right back."

"I heard you two." Spencer admitted. "Most of everything."

"Spencer—"

"Toby, you can't tell _anyone _else. My dad, he's the best lawyer Rosewood has, the whole _east _has. Taking this into court won't do anything. It'd probably get _you _arrested."

"Hastings." A voice from the door said. Marion sighed. "_Peter. _He's your dad?"

Spencer nodded, "Yeah."

"He's a jerk." Marion scowled. "I remember it. It's coming back, he sued the hospital? After your birth? We lived in Philadelphia at the time."

Spencer nodded, "Yeah."

Marion applied some clear and thick, almost solid, cream on Spencer's face. "This will prevent it from becoming infected, and it'll heal faster."

"Thank you." Spencer replied, smiling sadly at her.

"What's wrong?" Toby asked, seeing her solemn face.

"I don't want to go home. I don't want to go to school. I don't want to go anywhere anymore. I feel safe _here. _And… And I've never felt _safe _before." Spencer admitted, letting a few tears out.

xxx

"Are you alright?" Toby asked softly. Toby was sitting up with his back against the headboard on his bed, with his arms straight out, and Spencer in between them.

"I'm not _alright. _I will never be. But I'm better. Than usual at least." Spencer sighed.

Marion came down with a smile on her face, "I made cookies!" she exclaimed, setting a plate next to Toby. "Toby's favorite."

"Chocolate chip?" Spencer asked.

"Is that a problem?"

"Uh, no." Spencer shook her head.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone for awhile." Marion told them, wiping her hands on her pants and left.

"What's wrong?" Toby asked, eating one of the cookies. "Do you not like cookies?"

"I've never had one before." She replied softly.

Toby choked on a piece of cookie, "You've _never _had a cookie before?"

Spencer shrugged, "Are they good?"

"The best." Toby grinned, handing Spencer a cookie.

She took a small, hesitant, bite. Toby waited for her reaction. When she smiled, Toby, for some reason, felt relived. "These are good." She admitted, taking a bigger bite.

"You want another?"

"I'm good." Spencer shook her head, dusting all the crumbs off her hands and legs.

"I'm not going to eat these all by myself." Toby chuckled. When Spencer gave him an uncomfortable look, he somehow knew what she meant, "Spencer, you're beautiful, and you need to eat."

Spencer reluctantly took another cookie and ate it, "Good girl."

"I'm not a dog." Spencer pouted, rolling her eyes.

"You know, I've never seen someone so mad to eat a cookie."

Spencer faked laughed and rolled her eyes again. "We have school tomorrow."

Toby groaned, "You'll be okay." Toby reassured, "I'll be by your side."

Spencer smiled, "I love knowing that."

Toby smiled back and pulled her closer to him. _I really want to kiss you. _He thought. _I want you to be mine. _

xxx

"Hello?" Spencer asked over the phone, someone had been calling her since first period, it was now lunch.

"Where the hell have you been?" A voice demanded, _dad._

"I— I was with a friend." She replied.

Spencer her dad chuck evilly on the other side of the line, "_Friend_? Because you have _so _many of those." He said sarcastically, "Oh wait. You don't have any."

"Why— why are you calling?" Spencer questioned carefully.

"I want you home for the next week. Then I never want to see you again."

Spencer held back a sob, "Okay." Spencer agreed.

"Great. See you later, _darling._"

When Spencer hung up, some kid took her phone and threw it on the ground, shattering it. She sighed and picked it back up.

"Which bed buddy are you calling _this _time? Jim? John? Jake? Joe? Or do you not remember his name?" Aria asked, with Alison and Hanna by her side.

They were twins, fraternal twins, but their personalities were exactly alike. They were evil, manipulating, and they knew where to stick the knife and twist it.

"Back off." A deep voice threatened. "Stop making _your_ jealousy ruin _her_ life."

"_Jealous_?" Hanna questioned.

Aria glared at Toby, "You really did downgrade, didn't you?"

Toby shook his head, "Spencer is always going to be better than you. You guys could never compare to her."

"Not with _that _scar on her face." Alison scoffed. "Have you heard of makeup sweetie? It'll make you look at least _half _decent."

"That's funny." Toby started. "Because _without _makeup, Spencer is more beautiful than you could _ever _be."

Alison scowled and stomped away, Aria and Hanna following.

"Thank you." Spencer smiled softly.

Toby grinned, wrapping and arm around her. "So when we go back home—"

"I can't." Spencer interrupted. "My dad called. He wants me to stay all week."

"No, that's not happening."

"_But _he said after this week, he never wants to see me again." Spencer smiled. "I just have to survive one more week."

"I'll tell my mom." Toby sighed. "Please call me. Every night."

"Some guy broke my phone." She admitted.

Toby grabbed something out of his pocket. "Use mine. I blocked Emily, Noel, and Caleb, since the ditched me. Well _I _ditched _them. _So you won't get any texts really from other people. If you do, just ignore them. Call my mom, or my home phone."

"Okay." Spencer nodded, grabbing his phone. "I'll see you later."

"So we can't eat lunch together?" Toby smirked.

"I usually eat in a bathroom stall." She told him.

"Today, you are going to eat with me."

"Toby, last time I entered the cafeteria—"

"We aren't eating in the cafeteria." He chuckled. "We eat in the library."

xxx

The week went on slowly for Toby, Spencer had kept her promise and called every night, but it only made him worry.

He could hear her dad stomp up the steps right before she'd hang up, and at school she was much more jumpy than she already was, and he barely saw her.

He also noticed her ear was burned, much like her face. And he just wanted to wrap her up and never let her go outside ever again.

But the week went slower for Spencer. She had gone through many more beatings, burning, and rape. She has resorted back to cutting, something she really dreaded Toby finding out, and she went back to that place, before her guardian angel had showed up.

She had tried to avoid him all week, she didn't need him to take care of her, at least not right now. So when it was Sunday, Spencer has ecstatic.

She had woken up to her dad packing all of her clothes, and with one final shove and kick, she was free.

Of her dad.

For now.

xxx

Marion had just finished cleaning up when she heard a knock on the door. She didn't ever think she'd be so happy to see someone in her life.

"Spencer." Marion let of a sigh of relief, and pulled her into a hug. "Oh god."

"Is Toby here?" She asked quietly.

"He's downstairs." She grinned, kissing her temple.

Spencer walked down the stairs softly, and sighed when she saw Toby sitting on his couch watching some show on the television.

"Spencer!" He exclaimed, running up to her, and hugging her. "You're here."

"Uh, yeah." She replied.

"With a suitcase?"

"My stuff." She shrugged.

"Oh, right!" Toby took the luggage over to the side of his bed. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Define _alright._" She murmured, wrapping his arms around him. "I'm sorry I've shut you out all week."

"I don't mind." He told her. "Are you okay?"

Spencer shook her head. "No. I'm exhausted, and hungry, and my body hurts all over, and I just want to sleep."

"Well, I'll go ask my mom about pain reliever stuff, then I'll get you a snack, and then you can sleep." Toby suggested.

"Thank you." Spencer nodded, sitting at the edge of his bed.

"I'll be right back." He told her ruffling her hair. Spencer swatted his hand away, fixing her hair.

xxx

"Spencer?" Marion called. "We should go into a bathroom."

Spencer nodded, and followed Marion up to the guest bathroom, instead of Toby's.

"Okay." She started. "We'll do the hard part first, but I'll need you to take a quick shower." Spencer looked uncomfortably at Marion, realizing she wasn't leaving. Marion caught on and sighed, "Sweetie, you'll be okay, I promise. Toby's not allowed in here until we're done, and nobody will know, except of course the rest of the household, okay? I'm a nurse. I've been trained to do this."

Spencer nodded weakly, peeling off her shirt, Marion turned around to give her a little privacy, and turned the water on. Not too warm, but not too cold. Spencer hissed when she stepped into the shower, avoiding the water.

"Spencer, you need to clean yourself if you don't want an infection." Marion warned in a 'mom voice.'

Spencer reluctantly stepped in the stream of water, and as much as she hated to admit, but she was scared. She hated being so weak and fragile. She wanted to be like normal teenagers, and roll their eyes when they hear their mom use the infamous 'mom voice' but it scared her to death. She didn't need someone else picking on her.

Marion realized after she heard quiet sobs from Spencer that she couldn't be so assertive. She felt tears of her own roll down her cheeks as she got everything ready. She would never be able to understand the torture this girl goes through everyday.

"Spencer, you can turn the water off now." She told her. She heard Spencer sniffle, and the water going down. Marion handed her a towel, which Spencer gladly grabbed.

"What's that?" Spencer asked, pointing at a syringe.

"That's just to take a blood sample, in case of any internal infections. But first, I have some questions."

Spencer inhaled sharply, but nodded.

"Did your father… _rape _you? And if he did, where and what did he use?"

Spencer nodded. "Umm, he just did it, um…"

"Down there." Marion finished for her, when Spencer nodded she sighed, "With his penis? Is that all?" Spencer nodded. "Well, I know you won't like this, but I'm going to need to check for any tearing, and internal bleeding."

Spencer let out a sob, and nodded again.

xxx

Toby and his father could here Spencer's sobs from across the house, "She'll be okay." Daniel sighed, "Your mother knows what she's doing."

"I know." Toby mumbled.

"It's probably worse if you were to be in there, son." Daniel replied, putting a hand on his shoulder, "I don't know exactly what's going on, but it's better that we don't."

"I just want to be there for her."

"She's traumatized, Toby, most likely anyway. And this may sound harsh, but she probably won't want to be near you. Or anyone for that matter. She was taken advantage of, and she'll have a hard time trusting you, me, even mom."

"I know." Toby pouted, clenching he jaw.

"You _like _her don't you?" Daniel smirked.

"Dad!" Toby groaned, putting his face in his hands.

"I'll take that as a yes." He teased.

"Toby?" A soft voice called.

The two men turned around to see Marion. "Yes?"

"She's sleeping right now. You can see her if you want. She'll stay in the guest room for now."

"But—"

"Toby, she's scared. She needs time to herself for a bit." Marion told him.

Toby sighed and walked towards what was now Spencer's room. He smiled softly when he saw her small sleeping figure. She was wearing one of his mother's nightgowns, it was grey and long-sleeved, and went down to her knees. It had been too small for his mother when she got it for Christmas two years ago, but it fit Spencer perfectly.

He sat at the edge of the bed, looking down at her, rubbing her cheek with the back of his hand. Spencer murmured something in her sleep, Toby smiled at her one last time before he exited the room.

He realized, in the moment he looked back at her watching her switch positions, that he'd do anything for her. _Anything. _

xxx

_What is this? Anyway, the next chapter will focus on Spencer's feelings for Toby. And she goes to school… Again. But Toby puts Alison and her minions the their place. It might make them worse or stop. You never know…_

_Fun fact: My favorite candy is Milky Ways. Yummm….!_

_Reviews are nice. Each time you review a baby angel gets its wings. And the more I'm willing to update._


	4. Mistaking, Forgiving, and Kissing, Oh My

_I think this story will have seven chapters. Just a heads up. It's not a definite number though._

_I'm excited for the last chapter though. I know exactly what I'm going to do._

xxx

Spencer woke up around three in the morning from a nightmare. She was breathing heavily, and she could feel sweat on her forehead.

She brushed her hair back and went to get herself a glass of water, when she was pouring the water from the refrigerator, she felt a masculine hand on her shoulder. Spencer yelped, and turned around, dropping the glass of water.

"I'm sorry." Toby whispered, picking up the broken glass. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine." Spencer mumbled, her body shaking.

"Are you cold?"

Spencer shook her head, "I'm thirsty."

"I'm sorry." Toby apologized again.

Spencer nodded, she went to help him pick of a piece of glass. Toby noticed her sleeve riding up, and grabbed her wrist. "You started _this _again?" He snapped, motioning towards her scared arm.

Spencer pulled her arm back and covered the rest of her arm with the sleeve and looked down.

"Answer me." Toby threatened.

"Yes." Spencer barely whispered. She got up and just about ran toward the bedroom she was in and shut and locked the door.

She slid down it, as tears slid down her face. She had been yelled at before, she had seen disappointed looks before, but for some reason she couldn't stand to disappoint Toby. She shoved her head in her hands. _Stupid. _She told herself. _Selfish. _

She didn't know why, but she always wanted to be around him. He made her feel _normal, _and she loved that. He made her nervous, and she always was worrying about him ditching her, and this might just be that time.

xxx

Toby's heart sank when he realized what he did. He cleaned up the spilt water and glass and went back to bed.

When he woke up again his mom was standing over him, "I heard what happened last night."

"Mom—"

"Do you not realize what she had come from? You had no right to yell at her."

"I know—"

"She won't let anyone in her room. It's locked."

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know." Marion shrugged. "_She won't let anyone in her room._"

"I'm sorry—"

"Don't tell me that." She scoffed, "Tell Spencer. If she lets you."

"How did you know?"

"I woke up when I heard something break, then I hear you two talking. She was sobbing for hours."

Toby looked down, "She was?"

Marion nodded. "I think she fell asleep an hour ago."

"Oh."

Marion sighed, "Toby, you have to realize that she's beyond broken. She doesn't trust anyone, not me, not dad, not you. And I know what she does hurts her, but it's her escape. And I'm not saying it's okay, because it's not. And Spencer knows that, we talked about it, she's _trying _Toby. It's like trying to quit smoking. It's addictive, and one time can ruin all the progress she's made."

"Will she be okay?"

"Physically? Yes. She doesn't have any infections, and her cuts and burns and tears have all been treated."

"Thanks mom."

"No problem."

xxx

Spencer woke up with a headache, crying herself to sleep always ended up like this. She decided to get dressed, just jeans and a hoodie, and went down to talk to Toby.

"Toby?" She called softly.

"Spencer? Are you alright?" Toby asked. "I'm sorry, for yelling at you."

Spencer shook her head, and sat at the end of his bed, "It's fine. I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't have to be." Toby told her, sitting next to her.

"Well I am." Spencer shrugged.

Toby smirked, scooting her closer. "Are you still thirsty."

"Not really. But I have a headache."

"I'll get some ibuprofen." Toby replied getting up, "Do you want anything else?"

"No thanks." Spencer sighed. When Toby left she suddenly felt vulnerable, and she felt a pit at the bottom of her stomach.

When he came back the pit went away and she felt almost, _lighter. _

"Hey Toby, have you seen- Oh, hi Spencer." Marion greeted. "Nevermind."

"Hi Mrs. Cavanaugh." Spencer responded, taking the ibuprofen.

"Hey mom."

"Are you guys hungry?" Marion asked.

"I'm good." Toby told her.

"I can use a snack." Spencer smiled softly.

"Really!?" Marion and Toby questioned at the same time.

"I… um…"

"No, no. That's good, great actually." Marion stammered, "Do you want anything in particular?"

"No, anything is fine." Spencer shrugged. Marion nodded before going upstairs.

"I'm proud."

"Why? Because I'm eating something?"

"_No, _because you're _voluntarily _requesting food."

Spencer smirked, feeling proud of herself, not because she's eating, because _someone _is proud of _her. _And that _someone _is _Toby_. "Thanks."

xxx

"Hey freak!" Alison called, shoving Spencer's shoulder so she's turn around. "Leave Toby alone. He doesn't need _you _to influence him. How many times have you guys slept together? Five times? Ten?"

"Um… no?" Spencer responded quietly.

"What? Speak up, loser. I can't hear you. Although, I'm not sure I _want _to." Alison smirked. "I can take him away faster than you can make a friend, oh wait, _you can't. _And _you have none._"

"Spencer, is she causing trouble?" Toby asked as he came up to them.

"Um… I…"

"Speak, _my dog _can do it, so can you." Alison snickered.

"Yes." Spencer nodded.

"Would you give her a break, Alison?"

"Only if you get back together with Aria." Alison tested.

Spencer's heart dropped, _please no. _"Fine." Toby agreed.

"Great, she'll want you to sit with us. And you have to get rid of _her_." Alison ordered.

Toby gulped, "If it will make you stop bullying her."

Alison crossed her fingers behind her back, "I promise."

"Thank you." Toby sighed, walking away.

"I told you." Alison whispered.

xxx

It had been a couple of weeks, Toby kept his end of the deal, he got back together with Aria, but started ignoring Spencer. But Alison did _not._

Spencer silently begged for help everyday from Toby who _used _to save her. It had been incredibly awkward at his house since he refused to talk to her.

While Marion and Daniel were at work, and Toby was out on a date with Aria, Spencer was home alone. It started when she knocked a lamp off her dresser, then she kicked it, a photo Marion took of her and Toby a few weeks back, when he still talked to her.

She picked the photo up and broke the glass on the frame, before taking the photograph out and ripping it into pieces. She tore all the sheets off her bed and kicked the edge of it. It wasn't until she gasped for breath she realized she was crying, _sobbing._

A few minutes later, with most of her clothes sprawled out all over the floor, and open drawers she looked around the room. It was a _mess, _kind of like her life. She slid down the small blank space of wall between her bed and dresser, with her hand in her hair.

Her sobs grew louder, she didn't mind, she was home alone. She put her head between her knees, and continued crying. Alison was right, _she took Toby away from her._

xxx

Toby angrily marched home, he had just found out, much to his dismay, Alison hadn't kept her promise.

_God, I should've known. _He scolded himself. He broke up with Aria, _again, _not like her liked her anyway, this was for Spencer. _Well, not really. _

When he opened the door to his house he heard loud, heartbreaking sobs. _You did this. _He told himself, _look what you've done._

He almost regretted opening her door, although it was quite hard to since clothes and sheets were everywhere. She didn't hear the door open over her loud sobs.

"Spencer?" He called quietly. Spencer slowly looked up. "Oh god Spencer." He continued, her face was red, almost purple since she wasn't getting enough air. Her cheeks were covered in tears, and her eyes were red. "I'm so sorry."

"Why Toby?" She cried, "How could you?"

"I'm sorry." He apologized, his own voice cracking.

"What the hell happened in here?" Toby's father asked.

Toby jumped, "Dad, when did you get home?"

"I just did, and I heard sobbing. Spencer, are you okay?"

Marion came in just as Spencer shook her head. She walked over to her and helped her out of the room. "Toby, you need to clean this room." She ordered.

xxx

"What happened Toby?" His dad demanded.

"I made a mistake." He grumbled, folding a red long sleeve and putting in one of the drawers. He had found the photo of the two of them all ripped up, which made his mood even worse.

"What did you do?"

"I made a deal, with a girl who has been the main cause of Spencer's bullying. She would stop if I got back together with Aria."

"But she didn't keep her promise?" Daniel raised his eyebrows.

"Not one bit." Toby sighed, throwing a pillow on the bed. "I should've known."

"I could be the father that says, "Bud, you didn't know." But I'm not going to." Daniel sighed, clapping his hand on Toby's shoulder, "Because you did know. But I also know you'd do anything to protect her, and you thought it would have been best if you followed through."

Toby just grumbled something under his breath as his dad left.

xxx

Marion put a knitted blanket over Spencer's sleeping body on the couch. She had cried herself to sleep about an hour ago.

Marion walked into the room Spencer was staying in, "I don't know what you did to her." Marion told Toby, who was playing with a piece of fabric while sitting on the bed, "but I have never seen someone so broken."

"It's all in the name of love." Daniel chuckled coming up behind his wife.

"Wait, what!?" Marion asked.

"Are son has the hots for that young woman on our couch, Mari."

"Dad!" Toby exclaimed. "I do not have _"the hots" _for Spencer."

Marion smiled, "Are son is in love!" Marion sang teasingly. "You in looooove."

"Mom." Toby groaned.

"Go for it, Toby." She encouraged, "She needs you in her life."

xxx

Spencer woke up to a familiar blue-eyed boy staring down at her. "Hey." He smiled.

Spencer looked at him confusedly, "Hi?"

"I'm sorry about this past week." Toby started. "I trusted Alison way too much and I was a jerk to you."

Spencer sat up and shrugged, "It's okay."

"No it's not. It shouldn't have happened."

Spencer smiled at him, "Really, I don't mind."

Toby brushed some hair out of her face and placed his hand on her cheek. "You can create quite the mess."

Spencer chuckled, her face tingly from his hand. "Sorry."

"Don't be." He told her sitting closer to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Awful." Spencer chuckled again.

"Do you need anything?"

_You. _"No. I'm good. For now at least."

Toby nodded, "Your room is all clean if you want to go back in."

"I just want to hang out with you." Spencer admitted, blushing.

_Go for it. _Toby remembered the words from his mother's mouth. "I have no idea why I didn't do this earlier." He mumbled.

"Wha-" Spencer was cut off by Toby's lips. _Oh. _Spencer's insides became tingly, and her outsides. She was just tingly all over. Not knowing what to do, she put her hands and Toby's face, kissing back.

Toby smiled inwardly as he felt her kissing back. Sure it was hesitant, but it was the softest, most gentle kiss he had ever had. And the best. His hands got lost in her tangled knots of hair as he got lost in her.

"Wow." Spencer breathed, pulling away. "I… Um."

"I love you."

"No you don't." Spencer giggled. "You can't love me. No one can."

"Well I'm not '_no one_' am I?" Toby retorted.

"That's not what I meant. I'm _unloveable._"

"Well, then I like you as much as my dad likes my mom."

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Fair enough."

Toby chuckled and closed his eyes as their lips met for a second time.

xxx

Marion heard silence in the living room from the kitchen. Although she couldn't really hear what they were been talking about, just the sounds of their voices. Being the curious mother she was, she went to go check on them.

She smiled when she caught them, she knew she wouldn't want to interrupt like any other mother would. Toby was laying on his back while Spencer was straddling him with her hands cupping his face.

"Looks like the love birds finally found each other." Daniel came up from behind her.

"Shhh." Marion scolded.

"Should we stop them? Like normal parents?"

"Oh honey, we aren't normal." Marion teased.

Daniel wrapped his hand around her, resting his chin on her shoulder, "Remember when we were like that."

"Well, they have a little more complications, but yeah. Young and in love."

"Okay, I'm stopping them." Daniel announced quietly when he saw his son's hand traveling lower and lower. "Ahem."

Marion giggled watching the two sit up right.

"Hey Dad, Mom." Toby greeted. Spencer looked down, clearly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"You did nothing wrong, sweetheart. Toby's hand was going too far down too fast." Daniel replied.

"Yeah, hands to yourself." Marion teased.

"How long were you guys watching?"

Marion shrugged, "Awhile."

"Why?"

"I can't help it, there was no talking, it was silent, and I'm a curious mother."

"And I married your curious mother."

"Why can't I have _normal _parents?" Toby groaned, standing up and pulling Spencer with him. "C'mon, were going to my _private _room."

"Not so fast, you're keeping the door open. You guys aren't doing _that _while we're home." Daniel ordered.

"Oh so _now _you're normal!" Toby complained, Spencer giggled, holding his hand.

Marion smiled, "You two can do whatever you want, as long as I'm not a grandmother before 45. I still have five years."

"Would if you were like 44, turning 45 in a day?" Toby questioned.

"You are not allowed to get her, or _anyone _pregnant before I turn 45."

"If you wish." Toby smiled before leading Spencer back to his room.

xxx

_Can you believe it? I updated in under 10 days! Finals are over. I failed biology. I'll probably take an online course over the summer so I don't have to take it again. That's the good thing about being a freshman._

_Fun fact: I'm the youngest of three. And I actually really like being the youngest, but sometimes I hate it._

_And every time I get a review a unicorn is born. And every time you skip that review button a baby unicorn gets Ebola. _


	5. Save Me Once, Save Me Again

_Before I forget, someone requested a translation of the French from a few chapters back, (chap. 2)_

_Se concentrer sur français, vous avez dit que vous êtes a défaut : focus on french, __you said __that __you __are __failing__. _

_Je ne peux pas se concentrer quand vous parlez français : I __cannot concentrate when you speak __French _

_This is from google translate, it may not be accurate._

xxx

"Toby… Stop." Spencer begged, trying to hold him back. "You don't want to be seen holding _my _hand."

"Yes, I do." Toby argued. "I don't care what people think."

"You will." She mumbled walking closer to him.

"You're shaking." He whispered, "You'll be fine."

Spencer rolled her eyes. "I haven't been okay in 18 years, Toby."

"Well we'll make your nineteenth the best." Toby smiled as he opened the metal doors. Everyone's talking stopped in an instant, and whispers started immediately. Spencer tried to hide behind Toby's back, but he pulled her out. "It's okay, Spencer."

"Toby!" Emily called, "What are you _doing_?" She asked in disgust, looking Spencer up and down.

"I'll see you at lunch." Spencer whispered, letting go of Toby's hand and walking away.

"Wait, Spencer!" He yelled, "What the hell, Emily?"

"I'm saving you, Toby. She's a freak who has slept with half the school." Emily told him. "C'mon, you don't _really _want to be with her, do you?"

Toby's jaw's squared, "Yes, I do. Leave her alone." He demanded, walking off to go find Spencer.

xxx

Toby had searched everywhere for Spencer, in the bathrooms, which was very tricky, in her classes, in the library, _everywhere. _But he couldn't find her, nor did she show up for lunch.

"Hey son." His dad greeted, as he walked in the door "Where's Spencer?"

"I'm not sure. She disappeared at school. I'm going to look for her now though." Toby mumbled putting his backpack down. "Tell mom I might be late for dinner."

Daniel got up, "Is she okay?"

"I don't know." Toby shrugged, "I really have to go."

"If she's hurt, you need to call us first, okay?"

"Okay dad." Toby agreed, grabbing his truck keys and running out the door.

He searched every inch of the small town, the town's library, The Brew, The Grille, every store. He couldn't find her. He got back in his truck and smacked the steering wheel with both his hands. "Shit." He yelled. "Where are you, Spencer?" He asked silently, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes.

He was about to go back home, but he remembered Spencer telling him about Lookout Point. When things got really bad at home, she'd escape, she'd think about if her mother was alive. Her dad and sister wouldn't hate her, Alison wouldn't think she was weird because she didn't have a mother, and she might be _happy._

She had told him that she's thought about jumping off the cliff, and with that thought he buckled his seatbelt and drove as fast as he could, without killing himself, to Lookout Point.

"Spencer?" He called, sometime during the ten minute drive there, it had started pouring. "Are you here?" He asked. "Spencer!"

"Toby?" A meek voice whimpered. He saw Spencer's hand gripping the edge.

"Spencer!" He yelled, running over to her, she was hanging on. He gripped on to her wrists and pulled her up. When she was stable, she clung to him. "What happened Spencer? How long were you hanging."

By now it was pretty dark, and Spencer was sobbing, "I- I came here after Emily came." She started. "I sat for awhile, and I thought about it again, I thought about jumping. It wasn't until after school ended, but I walked to the edge. And I looked down. I realized, I couldn't do it, but before I could back away, I slipped. And I was so scared Toby. I didn't want to die."

Toby tightened his grip around Spencer, sitting so he was facing Spencer's side, and they were both on their knees on the ground. "For how long?"

"I don't know, it felt like hours, but I don't know."

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Spencer nodded, "I'm sorry Toby."

"You didn't do anything wrong, sweetheart." He whispered, rocking her back and forth. "Let's go home."

Spencer nodded, standing up. She gasped in surprise when Toby lifted her, her put her hands around his neck as he carried her with one hand around her back, and another under her thighs. "I'm so glad I found you." Toby told her, opening her door and setting her gently on the seat. He buckled her in and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

Spencer opened her mouth and closed it, "I love you too."

Toby smiled, and gave her a chaste kiss before going to the driver's side. "If you _ever _have the feeling to jump, call me, tell me, talk to me, I'll hold you. And I won't let go until you feel better."

Spencer smirked, "Thanks Toby."

xxx

"Oh goodness, you two are home!" Marion sighed once they walked in the door. "Are you okay, Spencer? Do you need medical attention, what happened?"

"I, um, I slipped and I almost fell from a cliff. But I'm fine. Toby saved me." Spencer smiled, looking up at Toby. "If he was any later, I'm pretty sure I would have fallen."

"Oh god." Marion gasped, "Are you sure your okay?"

"I'm fine." Spencer nodded, "I just want to sleep."

Marion nodded, "Okay sweetie."

"Toby," Spencer whispered, "Can you come with me?"

Toby nodded, "Of course."

The two walked to Spencer's room, "I'm going to take a shower real quick, I'm freezing."

"Okay." Toby nodded, grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards him, he kissed her on the lips before she grabbed clothes and a towel and headed to the bathroom.

Toby sighed, walking down to his own room and changing into clean and dry clothes. He grabbed extra blankets and went back up to Spencer's room.

"Toby!" Marion called.

Toby backed up with the blankets still in his arms, "Yeah?"

Marion struggled on what to say to him, "What happened? What made her go there?"

"Emily made a comment about Spencer. Then Spencer ran off and I looked everywhere for her, and I found her hanging from the cliff."

Marion smiled, "You're so good to her, Toby. Does she know that she's always welcome here?"

"I think she does." Toby replied, "Goodnight mom."

"Goodnight sweetie."

Toby set the blankets on the bed and waited for Spencer to come back. They were definitely taking a mental health day tomorrow. When Spencer did come back, in spandex and an oversized t-shirt that Toby recognized from his own closet, he smiled.

"You, Spencer Hastings, can look good in anything. Especially _my _clothes.

Spencer blushed. "Sorry, I didn't realize I had taken this." Spencer shifted through her clothes and found a different t-shirt. She turned around, so she was facing a wall and took Toby's off.

"Spencer, I was kidding, you don't have to change." Toby told her, he mouth went dry when he got a glimpse of her side. He had seen her naked before, when he had saved her the first time, but it was different now. He wasn't paying attention to her body then, and everything was a blur and all bloody.

But _now. _She was healed, sure she had scars, and they were all over her body, but they were faint now, and her olive complexion was beautiful, sexy and innocent somehow. Spencer smirked, "Quit staring."

Toby came out of his trance, "I can't help it. You _undressed _in front of me."

Spencer handed him his shirt. "Did you want this back?"

"No, it looks better on you."

Spencer hummed, _is this what happy feels like? _She thought, _Toby makes me happy, if it does. _"Thank you."

"Spencer-"

"No, not just for tonight, for being the only one making me feel _happy. _I mean, I think it's happiness."

"Do you just want to smile and randomly laugh?" Toby asked, smirking, and pulling her on the bed with him. Spencer nodded, "Than you're ecstatic." Although Toby's heart broke, _am I the only person who has made her happy? Is this the first time she's ever been happy?"_

Spencer giggled, kissing him, and laying her head on the pillows. Toby laid his head next to Spencer's, and they faced each other. Spencer turned off the light switch that was next to the bed, "goodnight."

"Goodnight." Toby replied, kissing her forehead, and wrapping her close to him.

xxx

"She's starting to come out of her shell. Around here at least." Daniel noticed.

Marion nodded, "She's changed Toby. In a good way, there's something about him that's different."

"They don't come over anymore. I think he lost all his friends for Spencer." Daniel sighed.

Marion smiled, "How do you think it happened?"

Daniel scoffed, "Knowing Noel and Caleb, it was a dare. Or a bet, or something stupid."

Marion chuckled, "Probably, but Toby is too caring to just, drop her. She's tried to kill herself before, you know."

"She has?"

Marion nodded, "Toby told me about it. And before Toby, she had absolutely nobody there for her." Marion sighed, "She's the strongest girl I've ever met."

Daniel cleared his throat, "I'm worried, about college. Spencer won't have Toby there, depending on where they're going."

Marion pursed her lips together, "We'll figure it out when the time comes."

"Marion, it's April, the time is coming. And fast."

"I know, but they just started their relationship and Toby is really the only person she fully trusts."

"Has she heard back from any colleges?"

"Brown university accepted her. She won't be far from home." Marion shrugged.

Daniel raised his eyebrows, "Brown? She's smart."

"She also got accepted into Columbia. But she didn't want to go to New York, she wanted something smaller."

"Has he heard back from any colleges?"

"You wouldn't believe this, but only Toby and I know. He wants Spencer to fins out on her birthday."

"When is her birthday?"

"April 11th, so only 3 more days until we find out!"

"Okay, what college did he get into?"

"Boston University. They won't be far at all."

"Why am I now hearing about this?"

Marion smirked, "You weren't supposed to know either."

xxx

When Spencer's birthday did roll around, the Cavanaugh family made sure it was one to remember. When she woke up, different colored balloons were all over her room and there was a "happy birthday" banner hung up on the closet.

Spencer smiled and crawled out of bed and walked to the living room.

"Happy birthday!" Marion, Daniel, and Toby cheered, holding a plate of pancakes.

Spencer grinned, "Thank you." She kissed Toby softly, and hugged Daniel and Marion, "Nobody has ever done this for me. Usually I'm locked in my room."

Marion smiled sadly, "We won't do that, now, eat breakfast and get dressed. It's still a school day. But when you get home we have a few surprises for you."

Spencer nodded, sitting at the table. Toby came up from behind and rubbed her shoulders, "You're an adult now. How does it feel?"

Spencer shrugged, "Like I'm one year closer to dying."

Toby gave her a weird look, "Don't talk like that."

"That's what happens to everyone, right? We all die."

Toby kissed the top of her head, "But we're all made to live first."

Spencer smiled, "I'm sorry."

"I don't blame you, you've gone through hell and back." He told her, sitting in the chair next to her's as his mother served them pancakes.

They ate while making small conversation with everyone at the table, they laughed and teased and even cried a little. Spencer and Toby parted ways to go get dressed.

The school day went by pretty uneventful. Like everyday, Toby made sure nobody Spencer gave her grief, and they ate lunch that Toby packed. Pasta salad, some rolls, and chocolate covered bananas, since strawberries were too stereotypical.

Spencer smiled once they got home, they had about half an hour before his parents came home. She led him to her bedroom and shut the door, "Thank you for today. It's been amazing."

Toby put a stand of hair behind her ear, "I'd do anything to make you happy."

Spencer nodded, pushing her lips against his. So for fifteen minutes they stood in one spot just kissing each other. "I'm bored."

"I'm really that bad of a kisser?"

"No, my lips hurt, and I wanna do something else."

Toby chuckled, "Do you want to play a game?"

"Do you have scrabble?"

Toby nodded, "Yes we do."

xxx

Toby stared at Spencer's concentrated face. They were both laying on their side on her bed. She still had a big scar from the burn her dad gave her, it was just a big red blotch on her face, she had a yellow spot from a bruise on her forehead and under her eyes, and little tiny cuts from when Toby saved her in her bathroom.

And even with her battle scars, she was still the most beautiful person he's ever seen. "Glyptic. 63 points for me." She smiled.

Toby smirked, "yoghurt. 62 points."

Spencer flipped the board over, "I won!" She gloated.

Toby laughed, knocking the game off the bed, and pulled her on top of him, "I didn't."

"Nope." Spencer smiled, kissing him, "We should clean up."

Toby flipped them over so he hovered over her, "We can do that later." He whispered, kissing her neck.

Spencer giggled, "Toby stop."

Toby rolled off of her and sighed, "You look pretty today."

"You say that everyday."

"Well you look pretty everyday."

xxx

When Toby's parents came home they went to The Grille for dinner, and came back home to watch movies, presents, and cake.

"Happy birthday dear, Spencer. Happy birthday to you!" They sang. Spencer giggled and blew out the candles.

"Thank you." Spencer grinned, "This has been an amazing day."

"Oh we're not done yet." Marion replied, handing everybody a piece of the cake, "You have to open presents now."

"You go first, mom." Toby told her, "I want mine to be last."

"Okay!" Marion agreed, handing Spencer a medium sized box.

Spencer carefully tore the wrapping paper open, "A phone?" She smiled.

"Yeah, Toby told me someone broke yours."

Spencer got up from the couch and hugged Marion, "Thank you, so much."

"You needed one." Marion shrugged, "Daniel, it's your turn."

Daniel gave Spencer a thinner, but bigger rectangular box. "I hope you like it."

Spencer tore the wrapping paper, and covered a thin, rectangular black box, when she opened the lid she gasped, and found a necklace and earrings that matched. "I love it." She grinned, hugging Daniel.

"And last but not least." Toby announced handing her a piece of paper.

Spencer opened the letter and read it. "An acceptance letter?"

"For where?"

"Boston." Spencer replied still confused.

"And where is Boston?"

"Massachusetts."

"Which states border Massachusetts?"

"Oh my god!" Spencer squealed, "Oh my goodness, Toby!"

Toby laughed, "Where's _my_ hug?"

Spencer ran up to Toby and held him tight. "We'll only be a state away from each other. And Rhode Island is super small and-"

"I know." Toby chuckled, kissing her head. "We'll visit each other every weekend."

Marion and Daniel looked at each other and smiled. "We should give them some privacy." Marion whispered, leading her husband to the other room.

"I'm so excited now." Spencer told him. "But I'll still miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Stay safe, okay?"

"I will." Spencer promised. "I will, for you."

xxx

_Sorry it took a billion years. I haven't opened my laptop in forever. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, and this story is coming to a close. There will be two or three more chapters, including an epilogue, and I might make a sequel for college years. _

_P.S. The drama is not over. _

_Fun fact: When I grow up, I want to be a pharmacist._

_AND for every review I get, a caterpillar is no longer hungry._


	6. The Countdown

_I know I suck, you guys are amazing, and I take forever to update. So thank you, for being the most patient people in the world._

_And this chapter isn't much if a reward, and most questions that come up in this chapter will be solved, so don't worry! (This will make sense when you're done reading it.) And I'll do some explaining at the end too. Don't worry._

_P.S. I totally ship Johnny and Spencer, pretty much whoever makes Spencer happy. BUT, Spencer and Toby will pretty much always be my OTP. ;-)_

_BTW, this one is shorter. Sorry!_

xxx

Spencer brushed her hair in front of her face, two more weeks until this all ends. She sighed, trying to sneak past Alison and her posse.

"Hey _loser._" Alison called. Aria snickered, "Where's your seeing eye dog? I can't believe you dated that _freak, _Aria."

Spencer clenched her teeth, "You can call me anything you want, but don't you dare say anything about Toby."

Alison raised her eyebrows, "Where is he? Did he get tired of you?"

"He's sick."

"Sick of you." Aria mumbled.

Hanna sighed, "I'm tired of this!" She exclaimed. "We're freaking seniors, and you two still act like you're in fifth grade. I'm tired of being a puppy dog around you."

"Sis," Alison started with fake sweetness, "C'mon, you don't mean that."

"I do." Hanna huffed, turning towards Spencer, "And I am really sorry for everything. Ever since kindergarten I, and a lot of other people, have been so awful to you."

Spencer looked at her like she had a third eye, "I got used to it."

"You shouldn't have to!" She exclaimed, "And Toby is a really lucky guy to be able to breakdown your walls."

"Thank you." Spencer mumbled, walking away.

xxx

Spencer frowned when she heard Toby in the bathroom. "Are you still really sick?" She asked from the door.

Toby sat against the wall, "Yeah." He replied weakly.

"Have you eaten anything?" She smiled softly, putting her hand on his forehead. "You have a fever."

"Thanks Sherlock." He chuckled. "No I haven't. Not really. Crackers and Gatorade don't count, do they?"

"No they don't." Spencer shook her head and laughed softly, "I'll make some chicken noodle soup. Why don't you lay on the couch."

"Spence, you don't have to."

"Toby, you've saved me more than once, in more than one ways, I owe this to you, and a whole lot more. If you didn't care, I'd probably be dead. No, I _would _be dead." Spencer told him before she walked away.

Those words sunk into Toby. He tried to imagine if he came a little bit later, or if he ignored the feeling of uncertainty when he left his phone at her house. He probably wouldn't be half as happy as he is now.

xxx

Spencer looked out into the living room in the middle of making soup and Saw Toby asleep. She frowned but finished the soup anyway. She put it on the side and waited for Toby to wake up, and went to lay with him.

When Marion came home she saw her son's sleeping head on Spencer's lap, while she sat up with her head resting on the back of the couch, sleeping too. Her hand rested on Toby's forehead.

She smiled, before putting her things away, she put a blanket over Toby, and another one around Spencer, making sure not to hit Toby's face. She smiled, seeing her scars fading away. She traced the burn mark with her finger, and kissed her forehead.

Daniel cam home a little later, a little louder. He grunted before slamming the door, jolting Spencer awake. For a moment she looked lost, "Sorry Spencer." He grumbled. Spencer nodded weakly, feeling like she did something wrong.

She heard Marion scold Daniel for causing "such a ruckus." Spencer ran her fingers through Toby's soft hair, still shaking. "Toby." She murmured. "Wake up."

Toby stirred and groaned before opening his eyes, "Hey." He smiled.

"Do you want me to reheat your soup?" She asked.

"Yes please." He replied, sitting up so she could get up.

Spencer smiled at him before she went into the kitchen and putting two bowls in the microwave. When she came back she set both bowls on the coffee table, "I made it from scratch. My dad and sister used to make me cook every meal for them. I've never tasted it, I have no idea if it's good. I'm assuming it is because they ate it, but I also got the pot poured on me. But-" Toby cut Spencer off with a long kiss. "Toby! I'm going to get sick!"

Toby chuckled, "We can stay home together then."

xxx

Caleb approached Toby a few days later. There were only four days until graduation. "So you still screwing with that freak?"

Toby chuckled bitterly and shook his head, "Don't call her that. You don't know her."

Caleb rolled his eyes, "What happened to you, you used to be _cool._" Caleb scoffed and walked away.

Toby shook his head again and went to go to his next class. He tried not to let Caleb's words get to his head, _"you used to be cool."_

Spencer smiled when she saw her boyfriend down the hall. She picked up her pace, which was a mistake. Aria had stuck her foot out and tripped her. Spencer got up with a bloody nose, and whole lot of people laughing at her.

When Toby heard laughing he looked the other and found Spencer on the ground with a bloody nose looking defeated. He rolled his eyes, "Spencer."

Spencer looked up, "Toby, do you have a tissue?"

"Come with me." He mumbled pushing passed people.

Spencer shoulders tensed, he wasn't happy. He pulled her into an empty men's restroom and locked the door. "I'm sorry." She whimpered.

Toby just got a wet napkin and handed it to her. Spencer took her clean hand and grabbed it. "You should start looking what's around you." He told her.

Spencer nodded, biting back tears. He was mad. She didn't know why. _You did this. You're pathetic. _She shook her head at how easily she could think about going to her old ways. _Don't you dare. You didn't open up this much to someone just to go back to hurting yourself. _

"Learn to walk." He sighed before exiting. Leaving a very confused, hurt Spencer behind.

xxx

Three days until graduation. Three days until she can get out of Rosewood, out of high school, out of this _house. _

Spencer walked up to Toby, who was talking to Caleb again magically after almost six months. "I left my lunch in the car." She whispered, "Can I have the keys to get it?"

"I'm talking." He replied, turning her back towards her.

"Toby, please? I'm hungry."

"Maybe it's a good thing." She heard Caleb murmur, walking away with Toby. Spencer wanted to curl up into a ball and die.

When she went to go find Toby after school, she realized he had left without her. She walked home, in the unusually rainy day for Rosewood in June, and found out he locked her out too.

She pounded on the door, "Toby!" Spencer yelled. "Please, I'm cold." Spencer kept knocking on the door, calling for Toby, "I'm sorry." She whimpered. "I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry. I can fix this!"

When Toby still didn't open the door she walked away. She was going back _home._

xxx

"Where's Spencer?" Marion asked.

"Hanna, a girl who is making an effort to be friends with her invited her to stay the night." Toby lied, feeling guilty for leaving Spencer out in the pouring rain. He couldn't tell what happened. He'd have to tell what he was doing. And he didn't feel _cool _anymore. It didn't matter if he was _cool _or not with Spencer. But he screwed that up.

Marion nodded, believing his son, feeling happy for Spencer.

When there was only two days left until graduation, Spencer came to school in baggy clothing, and a bruise on her face. _No. _Toby thought. _No. No. No. She couldn't have. She wouldn't have gone to her dad's, would she?_

Toby avoided her, not wanting to feel his heartbreak anymore. He was an asshole. Letting his ego get the better of him. She had been _so good _to him. And all Caleb had to do is tell him he wasn't "cool' anymore. Since when did that affect him?

Spencer was sore all over. Her dad wasn't the most welcoming person last night, not like he had ever been. And he had a bunch a bunch of drunk friends over, "taking turns" with her.

She went home early, knowing her dad wouldn't be there, and not really wanting to be at school. She sobbed once she closed her door. She trusted Toby, she thought he'd always be on her side, and help her.

But she didn't blame him either. It just proved that Alison was right, nobody wants her. And nobody ever will.

xxx

"Mom, I have to tell you something." Toby admitted at dinner, "Spencer was never at Hanna's."

Toby explained everything that happened that week. It was an understatement to say that his parents were disappointed. They couldn't even look at him afterwards. And he swore he heard his mother crying.

Toby wiped his own tears and got in his truck. He heard something rolling around in the passenger side. He looked down and found a brown paper bag. _Her lunch._

He drove to her dad's place and knocked on the door. "Where the hell is she?" He demanded once the door opened.

"You missed you chance buddy." Her dad grinned evily.

"Damn it! Where is she?"

"She's not here." He replied. "And quite frankly, I don't care where she is right now."

Toby started breathing heavily, before punching Peter. "How does it feel? Huh?"

"Bastard." He grumbled before slamming the door.

xxx

Spencer showed up for the last day before graduation, for a reason she didn't know. She wouldn't be graduating tomorrow. She wouldn't make it through the night.

She saw Toby a few times, he looked distressed, not that she cared anymore. He obviously didn't care about her.

At the end of the day she got her rob and gown, just like every other senior and sighed. She was so happy last week. She felt loved last week. Now she felt like every other year felt. She was tired of people hurting her. _This will be better for everyone. _

She dropped her rob and gown off in her room, "Spencer?" A voice called. _Toby._

"What are you doing here?" She mumbled.

"What are _you _doing here?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I was very clearly unwelcome at your place." Spencer swallowed. "I have to go."

Spencer rushed out of her house, making sure Toby wasn't following her, she walked around Rosewood for what felt like hours, before going to her spot. She was going to end it all tonight.

Toby watched Spencer walk away. He didn't see the love and happiness in her eyes when she looked at him. God, he screwed up, he screwed up _so bad. _He fisted his hair and walked out. He wandered around the other side of Rosewood, coincidentally, and made his way to the spot Spencer had described being so relaxing.

xxx

Toby grunted as he took the last few steps of the hill, sighed, looking back at where he came from. It was a steep hill, and a long hike. No wonder Spencer loved it, it took away emotional pain, by replacing it by physical pain.

When he looked forward, he saw a shadow. He hid behind a nearby tree and saw the shadow pull out a gun. The closer he looked, the more he recognized the body. _Spencer. NO._

He heard whimpers coming from her mouth, and saw her bring the gun to her head. "Don't do it." He mumbled quietly, "Put the gun down."

Spencer didn't hear Toby though, and she was scared to death. She brought the gun down, but she was still holding it. Finally, Spencer took a deep breath, but instead of putting it on her head, she put it on her side, hoping someone will find her, and she'd be okay. But a the same time, if someone didn't she wouldn't mind.

_Three…_

_Two…_

_One…_

"NO!" Toby yelled. But it was too late.

xxx

_HAH! Evil! So, by the way, let me explain the whole thing with Toby. So Caleb was one of his first and only friends when he moved to Rosewood. They were super close, and even though Toby didn't talk to him for a really long time, Caleb was still a really good friend. And not everyone is perfect, so when he heard he wasn't "cool" anymore, coming from what used to be a brother to him, really hurt him. And he's still human, he still cares about what Caleb, at least, thinks of him. Even if he denied it before._

_Thanks for all the reviews! The next chapter will be happier! Also, what story plot should I start next? Give me some ideas! I'll let you guys vote too. ;)_


End file.
